Washing Day
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the morgan garcia community on LJ. The prompt was water. Derek helps Penelope to wash her car. MorganGarcia, basically fluff. Please read and review.


**Title: **Washing Day

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Written for the MorganGarcia community on LJ. The prompt was water.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _Thanks so much to Gretchen, who again managed to beta-read this in just a few hours._

"You know, you don't need to help me." Penelope said as she watched Derek washing the dried mud off the wheels of her beloved convertible.

"Yes, I know." he chuckled. "But since I caused this mess it's only fair if I help you clean it."

Grinning she pointed the dripping sponge at him and stated: "I knew I shouldn't let you drive my Esther."

"And deprive both of us of the fun of washing your car now?" Derek grinned back at her and plunged his sponge back into the water.

"Yet she doesn't like to be muddy." she stated while she started to brush the sponge gently across her hood. "And I don't like that either, by the way."

"You're talking about that car as if it's your baby." Derek chuckled – but when he looked at her he had to swallow hard. She leaned over the hood to reach the middle of it and her shirt was wet from the water. He would kill to be that hood now. Or maybe he could just grab her and take her right there on the hood of her car. He smiled at that thought.

"Hey, stunt driver" Penelope scolded when she noticed that he was staring at her. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course, I am." he sighed when the very X-rated images in his head blurred as her words brought him back to reality.

Penelope just grinned. She had to admit that it was much more fun to wash her car with Derek's help than to do it alone. The day was nice and warm and they were left unimpeded in the backyard of her apartment building since all of her neighbors had to work on a Monday afternoon. It was a good thing that they'd gotten the day off.

They cleaned Penelope's car and kept teasing each other – basically about their driving skills.

"Hey, I never drove Esther across a field because I couldn't stay on the road." Penelope pouted.

"Yeah, I was a little too fast." Derek chuckled remembering how Penelope had shrieked when the car had swung off the road because he'd driven too fast to manage the bend.

"A little?" she exclaimed. "I didn't know that Esther could drive half as fast as you did. You could have killed all of us."

"Relax, baby girl, I knew what I was doing." he assured her.

"Like hell you did." she just mumbled shaking her head.

"Hey, are you calling me a bad driver?" he teased swinging the hose he used to wash the soapy water off the car in her direction.

"Don't you dare splash me!" she scolded jumping out of the way.

Grinning he pointed the hose directly at her.

Penelope shrieked when the cold water hit her and soaked her shirt.

Derek just chuckled.

"Just you wait!" she snorted, grabbed the bucket and poured the rest of the water all over him.

For a second Derek was completely stunned until he was able to collect his thoughts and exclaimed: "That calls for revenge!" He led the hose drop down and started to chase a shrieking Penelope around her car. Once he had got the better of her he'd mercilessly splashed her with water.

She knew he was much faster than she was so all she tried was to get as far away from the hose as possible before Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to force her back to the hose but the ground beneath them was covered with water and therefore quite slippery. They both lost their balance and stumbled.

Penelope's back landed a little rudely on the ground but she giggled anyway as Derek landed on top of her desperately trying to break his fall so that he didn't crush her.

"You think that's funny?" he scolded unable to hold back his own laughter.

"Actually, I do." she giggled.

For a good minute they lay in the backyard next to Penelope's car, their clothes soaking wet now and laughed heartily.

Until Derek became aware of the sight underneath him. Her hair was a mess and wet from the water, her cheeks were flushed from the chase and she looked as if… they'd just had sex. He smiled lecherously at the thought of that. He had the better of her so he decided to take advantage of that.

Without a warning his lips captured hers and his hand slid under her shirt.

"Don't you dare." Penelope gasped. "I'm not going to have sex with you where all of my neighbors can see it."

"Let's get into the car." he suggested starting to nibble on her neck. He knew too well what that did to her.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in my car either." she panted. During the past five months since they'd become an item Derek had managed to talk her into pretty much anything. But this time she wouldn't give in to him.

The problem was that he had discovered all her sensitive spots within the first five days – and he absolutely knew how to convince her. "Don't!" she gasped when his hand brushed across her most sensitive spot.

"Don't what?" he grinned repeating the movement.

"Damn, I hate you." Penelope moaned.

"No, you can't help but love me." Derek chuckled and captured her lips with his again to swallow her moan when his hand slid into her pants.

"Not… here…" she managed to say between gasps and Derek stood up, pulled her with him and pretty much threw her on the backseat of Esther.

There was barely enough space for both of them to lay down but somehow Derek managed to free her and himself from all their clothes within the blink of an eye. That was so not fair! She hadn't wanted to give in to him. But it had taken Derek less than two seconds to banish all thoughts of resistance from her mind – as usual.


End file.
